Valles Pantanosos SalazarHelga Hufflepuff
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Porque en ocasiones a los roedores les gusta jugar con las serpientes y Helga lo sabía bien. One Shot para Crucio, Comunidad Mortífaga Fanficker. Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin. Advertencias: Lime y mención suave de Lemon.


**Nota de Autora: Vale, para la Comunidad Mortífaga que tanto trabajo nos va costando…ja,jaja,…pero que le vamos a hacer? A visitarlo! Invitados están!**

**Disclaimer: Todo de una muy admirada escritora mia…ja,jaja…Rowling, claro…que creían?**

**Valles Pantanosos**

Salazar Slytherin / Helga Hufflepuff

La mirada de Godric, insistente, se posa en ella esperando su respuesta. Ansiosa. Sus cejas alzadas resaltan sus ojos ambarinos, acaramelados e impulsivos como su carácter de león. Rowena, Sutilmente, como siempre, le da un ligero empujón de reproche, acalorada por la inmadurez del león alza sus ojos al techo. Helga sonríe por la ironía y el vivo ejemplo de los polos opuestos frente a ella.

Hasta que ve sus ojos.

Sus labios, cereza suave, se contraen en un gesto amalgamo entre el miedo, la sorpresa y la meditación que desea fingir y que no consigue por más que lo intente. Nunca lo conseguirá del todo y lo sabe. No frente a él y no frente a sus ojos.

Baja el rostro mientras las ideas comienzan a fluir por su mente, con lentitud, como es su naturaleza y como le gusta analizar las cosas, a diferencia de Rowena. La inseguridad nuevamente hace mella en ella. No es lógica como Rowena, ni tampoco impulsiva, como Godric que sabe que no ha necesitado tiempo para meditar en nada. Ni es analítica como Salazar, sopesando sus opciones siempre. Es Helga, nada más que Helga Hufflepuff, la sentimental, y, como ha escuchado muchas veces de Salazar, la "patéticamente niña cursi" Helga Hufflepuff.

No…no lo sé.

Rowena parece sorprendida al enarcar las cejas para luego hacerlo fríamente. Godric...decepcionado. La tensión desapareciendo de su cuerpo parece evidente y la frustración también al dirigir una mirada hacia Rowena a su lado que suspira meneando la cabeza ligeramente después de una mirada de reproche de nuevo. ¿Y Él? No nota nada en él más que el cambio de postura detrás pues apenas y ve su silueta entre las sombras. Esquiva la mirada como siempre ha querido esquivarla desde hace tiempo y sin conseguirlo del todo.

Bueno, está bien- dice la voz de Rowena con algo de frialdad, pero tan suave como siempre. Sabe que a pesar de ser poco el tiempo de conocerse ya se lo había esperado. Es inteligente, muy inteligente e intuitiva, incluso algo…escalofriante en la forma en que logra sorprenderla a veces con sus conocimientos.

Le extiende un fajo de pergaminos cuidados y alineados perfectamente con letra menuda escrita en tinta negra. Los mira con admiración mientras los recibe.

Es una copia de los requerimientos y algo más de papeleo que será bueno que revisaras antes de nada- Explica- También están algunos de los requerimientos del ministerio.

Gracias- responde recibiéndolos y viéndolos acomodarse las capas de viaje. No tiene el valor para decirles lo abrumada y avergonzada que se siente con todo aquello. – Les enviaré una lechuza cuando lo haga.

Por favor- responde Rowena ocultando sus largos cabellos desordenados sobre sus hombros por el viento- hazlo antes del 31 de octubre. Órdenes del Ministerio.

Claro- responde de forma mecánica. Está segura de que se ha dado cuenta de que nunca lo hará. ¿Pueden sus gestos resultar tan evidentes? Incluso Godric parece decepcionado al sacar su varita y mirarla de forma lastimera. Le dice lo siento con la mirada. Es una cobardía haber prometido, planificado y soñado con todo aquello durante tanto tiempo y después…dejarlo todo para los cuervos. Es inmaduro, tonto, cobarde y estúpido en toda la extensión de la palabra y lo sabe mientras asiente con una sonrisa prometiéndoles de nuevo mandarles la lechuza que nunca llegará y la sonrisa al vacío. Hasta que el frio de la noche se apodera de ella al verlos desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Calidez del fuego al interior es lo que la rodea a pesar de que sus lágrimas caen rápidas por su rostro de porcelana suave al caer de rodillas al suelo admitiéndole también sus fallas. Sus errores. Escondiendo el rostro. Perlas transparentes, constantes, siguiendo el camino que siguen con asiduidad por otros. Inservibles, porque no puede hacer nada más por nadie, ni por inteligencia, ni por valentía, ni por astucia, ni por nada porque no tiene nada y porque sabe que no es nada del otro mundo…nada especial.

El toque leve la despierta y despierta sus ojos azules iluminados por la bondad de un llanto ajeno, prestado. Un escalofrío presintiendo algo y una voz interna susurrándole el que no acuda. No en aquel momento, pero la voz, aquella voz del corazón y su naturaleza curiosa impulsándola con aquel vientecillo suave, cual caricia fantasmal, la empujan hacia allá, hacia la puerta, recitándole frases que le dicen que sería una completa falta de educación.

El viento barre sus cabellos castaños cuando pasa por su lado, entrando a la casa. Paso fuerte, decidido, imponente. Seguro del poderío que hace reconocerlo al instante perturbándola de inmediato.

Salazar

No puede evitar caer de inmediato en su mirada que la paraliza. No puede. Sabe que no es su voluntad el hacerlo ahora, no si es su voluntad el mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos fríos, de un verde plateado, la congelan quitándole toda voluntad, más que el quedar de pie y mirarla.

No voy a dejar que arruines todo por estupideces- escupe con frialdad vocalizando perfectamente todas las palabras despertando sus sentidos. Sintió su mirada recorrerle imperceptiblemente la mejilla húmeda haciendo que enrojeciese. El calor de la molestia al erguirse con la molestia contenida.

No son estupideces- se defendió apartándose los cabellos del rostro en un movimiento que reflejaba su furia, encarándolo.- Yo…

Claro- respondió el hombre con todo el escepticismo que podía expresar en su mirada, la ironía cargada en su voz profunda- siempre las tontas excusas de la….

¿Cursi Niña sentimental"?- preguntó interrumpiéndolo de inmediato y clavando sus ojos directamente en los suyos. El miedo desapareciendo inmediatamente. El hombre pareciendo sorprendido y la capa de viaje, negra y elegante se arruga bajo la tensión de sus brazos, de todo su cuerpo. A ella no parece importarle. Respira agitadamente y decide continuar.- Siempre el predecible…- ironiza- ¿es lo que ibas a decir, verdad? Alza las cejas delineándoles en un claro gesto de sarcasmo. Sonríe con una risa fría e irreconocible a la suya, suave mientras a Salazar parece sorprendido y complacido a la vez, cambiando su expresión y mirándola con satisfacción, resaltando sus rasgos aristocráticos.- Adelante, continúa, Slytherin- continúa Helga, sabiendo a la vez que es una total imprudencia de su parte- sigue burlándote de la tonta niña cursi como te has estado burlando durante años, ¿No es así? A que te complazco ¿No es eso?

Salazar esboza una de sus sonrisas sesgada que resaltan a un nivel más pronunciado sus rasgos salvajes, aquellos depredadores que le dan miedo y que hacen que Helga retroceda un par de pasos hacia atrás. Aquellos de los que Godric solía burlarse cuando niños, diciendo que parecían los de un simio a punto de atacar, pero lo cierto es que resaltan sus rasgos de forma tal que Helga nunca ha podido dejar de pensar que resultan mucho más atractivos con aquel aire peligroso.

Si- contesta después con palabras de hablar suave, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se queda de piedra al escucharlo. ¿Sarcasmo, ironía o burla? No le sorprende, solo el hecho de que parece estar diciéndole la verdad. Apenas y nota que el espacio que los ha estado separando se ha hecho más corto. Su paso fantasmal y evidente, fuerte, cuando quiere, ha sido el causante de todo. Puede notar su respiración rodeándola como sus ojos que la envuelven en una mirada peligrosa, de serpiente, de la serpiente que hace que se sienta como un roedor a punto de ser devorado. Sus manos enguantadas de forma misteriosa se mueven en un movimiento suave bajando la guardia de la varita a punto de atacar, como siempre preparado, hacia otro ataque que, Helga sabe, resulta mucho más fatal.

Hacia su rostro.

Le aparta los cabellos que han caído sobre su rostro en el arrebato perdido de la furia que ya no está, acercándose más. Puede notar su presencia, majestuosa y tenebrosa a la vez cerca de ella. Es la presencia majestuosa y tenebrosa de la muerte a la vez, porque sabe que le rodea tan precipitadamente

Y lo hace más cuando sus labios la rozan.

Slytherin, no- suplica Helga, porque es todo lo que puede hacer un roedor frente a su depredador mientras éste la tortura llevándola hacia sus dominios. Del valle que es su refugio hacia los pantanos que no desea tocar, y que desea hacerlo de una vez para que todo termine en una muerte, que promete ser rápida, pero que sabe que no es verdad. Porque el veneno de las serpientes suele ser lenta, lo sabe, lenta y dolorosa.

No puede evitarlo cuando sus labios se rozan después de que él le niega su petición con los ojos platinados paseando cada rincón que ella. Cuando se unen y cuando le rodea con delicadeza la cintura. Cuando enreda sus manos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella y deseándolo más a cada momento mientras devora sus labios con avidez. Como el roedor retorciéndose para escapar hacia el lado de la vida, tratando de escapar hacia la muerte, tratando de que sea más rápido, igual se revuelve ella entre sus brazos que la atrapan, aprisionan, llevándole de la vida a la muerte, del cielo al infierno en un segundo. No le concede nada, porque las serpientes tienen sangre fría y muerta el corazón si no es para sus propios intereses y Salazar lo hace a su manera cuando la empuja hacia la pared sin dejar de besarla, subiendo la túnica que le cubre las piernas y robándole un gemido que despierta aún más todos sus sentidos.

No- repite de nuevo con la respiración agitada tratando de controlarse y apartando las manos de la camisa semiabierta que descubre el torso deseable de Slytherin, pensando en que es una completa locura, en que nunca ha llegado tan lejos y que no puede llegar aún más. Porque no es nada, nada especial para merecerlo; ni inteligente como Rowena, ni valiente, ni astuta. Y porque se siente demasiado, demasiado común y corriente para estar junto a ellos y demasiado para estar con el gran Salazar Slytherin.

Le mira a los ojos y hace que se congele de nuevo. Frío e intenso. Penetrante. Luego todo cambia, de un segundo a otro y al fin puede librarse, pero no lo hace.

Ya lo había supuesto- dice haciendo que baje la vista. Lo ha hecho, lo ha hecho de nuevo y no ha sido capaz, una vez más, de detenerlo. Sabe lo que dirá a continuación y no hace que se sienta mejor el oírlo- es eso ¿no?- pregunta- ¿Demasiado?

No soy nada- responde suavemente. Nada de lo que vosotros sois, al menos- prepara en la mente una serie de excusas, razones, posibilidades, todo con rapidez de segundos apenas en su mente, preparándose para dárselas a él- yo…

Salazar la interrumpe. La risa elegante, burlona, hace que pierda la concentración por completo y la rabia sube de nuevo por todo su cuerpo puesto en tensión. Una mirada interrogatoria de desprecio le corta el habla y Salazar le mira satisfecho.

¿Nada?- pregunta sin borrar la sonrisa de la mirada de odio de ella.- Mírate. ¿Me dices que no eres nada?

No termina de comprenderlo del todo. Es una excelente maestra, pero no lo considera suficiente, en realidad nunca lo ha considerado. La duda eclipsa su mirada de odio. Salazar ríe de nuevo pero se pone frente a ella mirándole al rostro.

Eres mucho más que todos nosotros juntos- le susurra en un siseo incomprensible para cualquier oído humano, pero le entiende perfectamente haciendo que se extrañe. Es su voz, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Salazar esboza una sonrisa ladeada contemplando y disfrutando a la vez de su turbación.- Pàrsel- explica.

Esta sorprendida. Lo puede comprender perfectamente, casi como si lo hubiese sabido desde siempre, desde que era una niña y…

Inteligente.- dice Salazar ahora con la voz normalmente altiva, como la tiene...- siempre lo comprendiste.

No- responde Helga sin titubear a pesar de saber que miente.

Astuta- responde Salazar y pasa la lengua levemente por sus labios. Helga le mira sorprendida. Una gota de sangre asoma y Salazar le sonríe alzando las cejas, acentuando la palabra- valiente… ¿Qué más?

La verdad parece golpearla repentinamente con fuerza por todo lo demostrado. Por todo lo que ha hecho. Sabe que es verdad pero no lo cree posible. Y sonríe por la ironía comprendiéndolo todo. Por la ironía de un destino que no cree merecer.

No puedo.- dice sin mirarlo, pero no es en absoluto, lo necesario. Sabe perfectamente lo que piensa.

Puedes- responde él con voz suave que la acaricia en el ambiente. Siente el peligro de nuevo, pero no trata de evitarlo. Es la serpiente envolviendo en un abrazo fatal pero que se siente suave, arrastrándola de nuevo hacia su territorio. Hacia las profundidades de un pantano que no quiere tocar, pero que desea tanto a la vez. – Y lo harás.

No rechaza nada. Ni sus caricias de nuevo, ni los besos cuando comienzan en su boca y terminan en la yugular, haciéndola sentir tan vulnerable que tiembla. Siente el poder de la magia rodeándola, como siempre, emanando de él y dándole ese porte, la presencia, el poderío, pero a diferencia de lo que supone, ni siquiera utiliza la varita ninguna de las acciones que le siguen, el deshacerse de las túnicas que comienzan a incomodar. Ella tampoco. Se somete a su manera, al terreno porque aquella noche lo desea hacer así. Al sentir sus manos bajando la túnica, besando, recorriendo con sus aristocráticos labios el cuello y el valle de sus senos hasta hacerle poder la razón. El sentir su deseo rozándole los muslos y el sentir su aliento tibio a su alrededor cuando le roba jadeos correspondiéndole al besar su pecho, concediéndole aquel permiso que no desea dar.

El del Poderío de una serpiente ante un roedor.

Vamos ya, Gryffindor, no todos tenemos el día libre como tú ¿Sabes?- pregunta mordazmente Slytherin provocando una mirada de odio del león al que contestar con una sonrisa burlona. Godric suspira mirando a Rowena de pie con una mirada pasiva y a los miembros del Ministerio de Magia que se quedan en segundo plano. Demasiado acostumbrados a que proyectos como un nuevo colegio de Magia y Hechicería esté destinado al fracaso, aunque no sea la intención. Dirige una última mirada hacia la puerta y firma el pergamino final de una serie de pergaminos con sellos y firmas estampados.

Buenos Señores son todos los requerimientos legales- dice un hombre alto y flaco con el sombrero puntiagudo y ladeado mirándolos a los tres.- entonces espero su declaración el próximo martes aquí y en la oficina ocho con todos los requerimientos del caso.

De eso Rowena.- dice Godric alzando las cejas de ojos ambarinos.- yo me encargo del método en que mediremos la valía para admitir a nuestros estudiantes.

¡Oh, acerca de eso! – responde de repente Slytherin alzando la voz –creo que primero deberíamos tener una breve charla al respecto, Gryffindor- su mirada también recae en Rowena que parece levemente disconforme- y claro, contigo también, Ravenclaw.

Y conmigo también- dice una voz suave entrando y a Godric se le ilumina el rostro al ver entrar a Helga con una sonrisa y el cabello atado, saludando a todos con una leve inclinación saludando a los presentes.- ¿Me permite, señor Funcionario?- pregunta extendiendo la mano para pedir los pergaminos que él sostiene y alzando con la otra mano la pluma bañada en tinta.

Por supuesto, Señorita Hufflepuff.- responde él extendiéndole el pergamino para firmar.

No creo que entiendas muy bien el concepto de "selección" Gryffindor. Retoma la conversación Slytherin después de una fugaz mirada hacia ella, que no parece expresar absolutamente nada. – creo que ser un arrogante musculoso no sirve en la educación más que el tener los conocimientos apropiados de una familia de magos de estirpe detrás.

¡¿Y de qué diablos te sirve pertenecer a una familia de engreídos si escondes la cabeza detrás a la primera ocasión para poder utilizar la magia? ¿Podrías explicármelo? - contesta agresivamente él, ya con un tono de voz ya molesto.

Creo que son un fastidioso par de niños- suspira Rowena mirándolos a ambos e interviniendo en la conversación sorpresivamente- Por favor... ¿Quisieran pensar por una vez en el uso útil del conocimiento de la magia y el saber en la educación práctica?

Creo que nada de eso importa- interviene Helga en la conversación y dirigiéndole una directa mirada a Salazar continúa- sobre todo aquello de la "selección".

¿Qué no importa?- pregunta Rowena casi perdiendo el control completamente- ¿Cómo crees que vas a seleccionar entonces a los estudiantes? Por su… ¿Voluntad para aprender magia y ya?

Exactamente – responde Helga con sencillez de una sonrisa pintada en su rostro tranquilo- tanto por familias de magos, mestizos…hijos de muggles incluso…o simplemente a todo el que quiera aprender.

El roedor ha escapado lejos del depredador. Lo sabe cuando nota los músculos tensarse debajo de la túnica de Slytherin que la mira directamente y al que contesta con una mirada de desafío. Siempre dándole la contra a sus deseos, sin voluntad…o tal vez sí.

Porque es ella.

Astuta, inteligente y valiente.

Y porque solo tiene ese algo especial que nadie más tiene y que es lo que siempre hace que los roedores vuelvan hacia las serpientes tratándose de hundir de nuevo en los pantanos, formando una amalgama entre el valle y el pantano, formando valles pantanosos de vez en cuando.

El honor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me gustó! Y a ustedes?

Para la comunidad Mortífaga…y lo nuevo, claro…La biografía de Salazar Slyhtherin! Sinceramente todas las casas son geniales….

Visiten la comunidad!

.com/

Cariños Mortífagos:

Rose


End file.
